The Goddess's Mistake
by Gotta Be Me
Summary: All girls make mistakes! Artemis and Topaz have made some dirty ones. :


The Goddess's Mistake

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Hey! This is my first book, and for that person who said my book sucked. Don't read it! May Blackjack curse you and all your flowers…**_

I was not supposed to be alive.

My mother, well she made a HUGE mistake. Me. I am tearing Olympus apart thread by thread.

My name is Topaz Cade, I'm fourteen years old and I'm a demigod. A demigod is someone how is half human half god. Yeah, god. Like the Greek gods.

My mother, she is one of them. You see recently the goddess of love convinced her to have her lifelong dream of being a forever maiden broken and she's had a VERY long life. Because my mom is Artemis, goddess of the hunt.

I woke up at Camp Half-Blood.

At the bottom of a huge pine tree.

"Huh? Where… where am I? Is anybody there?" I yelled into the forest. The only thing I remembered was my mother's face looking down at me.

It's weird, my mother choses to look like a twelve year old girl, and I am fourteen! Not a pretty sight.

I got up and started walking towards voices and laughter. I drew my bow when I saw two boys walk out into the clearing.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

I walked a little closer to them keeping my bow high, "Don't speak unless spoken to boy. My name is none of your knowledge."

"Uh, right sorry Lady Artemis." The other one said in sarcastic tone.

"YOU will not speak about, my pardon so unkindly. My name is Topaz Cade. I am a hunter that is all. Where might I be? You have permission to speak." I said flatly.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood, Topaz. Please come with us, you should speak to Chiron our actives director." The first one said he had much more respect towards me so I liked him better.

"Thank you, and you name is, boy?" I asked.

"Logan Drummer. This is Alex Morrow." Logan replied

"Yeah, hey. So Topaz, who's your godly parent?"

I put my bow down and said "None of your business."

"Um, if you want to go to this camp and live than it is my business." Alex said.

"I refuse to tell you on the grounds that you're a male." Once I said it Alex and Logan exchanged glances.

"Uh, Topaz. Are you possibly Artemis's daughter?" Logan asked in a look that made me bolt.

Then I notice an arrow in a tree I was just running by.

"Apollo's son?" I asked.

Logan nodded. "What up cousin?" He smirked he got me at a dead end.

"Fine! My mother is Artemis!" then I looked closer at Alex. I saw Aphrodite resemblance. "You ruined my life Alex. I wouldn't be in this blasted life if it wasn't for your gods forbid mother."

"Hey I won't smack your mom if you don't smack mine!" Alex protested.

I drew my bow I should just kill the rat now. Then I heard my mother's voice in my mind. _Don't hurt them Topaz. We can't upset Aphrodite! She will kill both me and you if my hunter's don't beat her to it._

I lowered my bow, and closed my eyes. "Take me to your pardon, Chiron. My goddess needs help as soon as possible." I looked at Logan suspiciously. "Cousin,"

**_Okay, I need your help anyone who may be reading this, tell me if you think Logan and Topaz should start dating. Put your_ _answer in the reviews. Also only nice comments. I __don't cuss!_**

So they took me, out of the woods and into an area with 12 cabins, Camp Half-Blood. Kids ran around the place with orange tee shirts on and they looked at me as I passed.

I knew my auburn hair could use a comb and a passable styling that won't upset my mother. I hope she didn't mind me handing out with boys.

I wonder if I am aloud to be with boys on a romantic- whoa girl no love for you. I told myself.

I wish I could have a boyfriend. I mean sure Logan was cute and all, but Alex was HOT. I knew I can't date the son of my mom's enemy. So Logan's an option!

I zoned off really far, this place, changed me in the possible hour I've been here.

Finally, Alex said, "We're here," All I saw was a dining table with a centaur playing cards with a blond girl and a black haired dude.

"Ah! I win once more! Oh we have visitors!" once he saw me his face darkened. "Percy, Annabeth, Logan, Alex give us some time please."

"Yes sir," they said and bowed respectfully.

"You my dear, must be Topaz Cade." The centaur said.

"Yes, sir. Daughter of Artemis, sadly," I said and lowered my gaze.

"That is fine, child. Her at Camp Half-Blood, we do not use labels." He said.

"Right," I said. I studied my surroundings, monster heads hung on the walls fires burned in old stone fireplaces. Many books sat on shelves, through the window I saw a boy running towards our table with a wild look in his eyes.

"Chiron! We have visitors," Said Logan.

I stood up and said, "They have found me?"

"Yup, and they aren't in the mode for capture the flag at ALL."

Oh, and if you haven't already guessed the hunters were there to destroy me.

Logan and I looked at the hill at the edge of camp fifty girls no older then sixteen with hawks and wolves looked right at me. The leader, was the most scary thing I ever saw, her spiky hair danced with electricity. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and the right hand man or maiden of my mother.

"Logan tell the camp to evacuate, I shall hold them off."

I grabbed my bow and started to run into battle but Logan stopped me. "Wait! Topaz, we're cousins we run to battle together"

"If you insist, they will kill you harder."

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>We ran to battle together, when I came face to face with Thalia, "How dare you turn against Lady Artemis? She did much kind to you. This is how you repay her! Yes, she's my mother but she is your sister!" I cried.<p>

"Lady Artemis broke her own laws. And you lived among us, breaking even more laws. You dare bring a boy, here? Stupid, your life is stupid, your archery is stupid, Artemis is stupid and YOU are stupid!" Thalia yelled, her eyes started to tear up. I saw lightning all around her.

Logan sighed and shoots an arrow; it hit a hunter who fell to the ground instantly.

I rolled past Thalia and killed two girls with my hunting knives then got up a let three arrows fly. One hit a girl just drawing her bow in the far back. Another hit a girl fighting Logan. But the last one hit…

Thalia Grace.

The other hunters retreated. I fell to the ground looking at all the dead I have done. A single tear ran on my face and on to Thalia.

I breathed shakily, "You have done well, rest with the stars."

Chapter 3

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up and saw Logan.

"You got to teach my how to do archery like _that_**!" he said.**

Sure. I thought to myself. Privet lessons to a boy, all _alone_. "I think we can make do, without lessons." No matter how cute and charming Logan was, I will still like to try to live my promise.

Logan stared at the top of my head. "What is it?" I asked.

"You've been claimed! We can go on a quest to save Artemis!" He grabbed my hand witch my insides melt and pulled me towards Chiron who picked up his card game again with the blond who was crying and the boy with the black hair was trying to tell her everything was okay, it did not seem like it was working at _all_**.**

"**Chiron look! Topaz has been claimed! We can go on a quest now!" Logan said like a little kid.**

"**We already knew that I was the **_**stupid**_** daughter of Artemis, Logan." I mumbled.**

**The blond girl sniffed, "Your Topaz Cade?" she asked.**

"**Yes, girl. Who are you? Speak for the boy too." I murmured.**

"**A- Annabeth Chase. This is, um… Percy. Percy Jackson." Annabeth said.**

"**Oh, yes. The girl who tackled the monster at Westover Hall. And the boy who was deeply in love with her and let Zoe die!" I squalled. **

**Percy blushed and looked down. "That was like four years ago," he whispered.**

"**You killed Thalia," Annabeth said trying to control her anger. **

"**Do not speak of Thalia! She died thinking Artemis did not care for her. Now Jason is all alone because of it. Chiron, give me a quest. I must save Artemis. For Thalia's sake." I said bitterly.**

_What do you guys think? Look I know there is like no way Artemis would have a kid and all but let's just read on and pretended she did. She made a vow to__only kill the child if it was a boy she would have no possible way caring for it so it was Topaz a girl sooooo she let her join the hunt then Aphrodite found out and here's the story! Review it only if you like it!_

**Chiron gathered up all the campers and said to them, "May I present to you our newest camper Topaz Cade! She has been granted with a quest. Rachel I believe we need a prophecy."**

**Rachel a fiery red headed girl with ratty jeans nodded and fell back in her chair. Green mist poured out of her mouth looking like green pythons.**

_Five half-bloods seek the goddess who has changed._

_One shall die in great pain,_

_Before Spring Day an oath shall be broken,_

_The girls forever shall turn for taken._

_The goddess regains her spore,_

_The sky will fall on her once more__**,**_

_The war beginnings choose depends on him again._

**We all looked around with nervous looks drawn on our faces. I knew I was part of this quest now and I planned to survive. **

"**Alright, Topaz this is your quest. You may pick four other demi-gods to accompany it." Chiron said with intense brown eyes almost saying **_**pick only the ones you and I like, not just girls.**_

**I looked at the campers. Annabeth hates me, but both she and Percy had some time with quests before. "Um, I'll take L- Logan, Alex, Percy and An-Annabeth." I stamped.**

**There were a few groans, and a couple confused looks but Chiron looked satisfied. **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>in the next hour we were all packed and ready to go. "Right now half-bloods, there will be <strong>_**zero**_** silliness and **_**love**_**. Do you understand?" I asked my cocoa brown eyes wide from being so serious. **

"**Yes but, my mom the **_**goddess**_** of **_**love**_** so that's super hard. More so since there is only one girl on this trip that's signal and I plan to, um, have fun on this quest." Alex said like he was the hottest thing in the world after girls in bikinis.**

"**Just figure out a way not to **_**have fun**_** with that girl, or she'll break both your legs!" I rolled my eyes.**

**We set of flowing the hunters trail. **

"**So the prophecy says that we seek the goddess in chains, so that must be Artemis. She must be on Mount Tam again." Percy said after an hour of walking.**

"**Okay, so we go to California. It also says **_**the sky will fall on her again**_** so this must some sort of repeat of that quest!" I said amazed a boy would lead me to this spot of thinking. "Wait we'll never make it in time. Spring Day is in two days and you can't fly."**

"**Percy, you've done it before but let's go to Olympus, just to get permission." Annabeth said in a meek voice.**

"**Guys, to we have to! Let's just go on a plane." Logan pouted. **

**However he didn't get his way we were all mushed in the backseat of a taxi going to the Empire State Building in Manhattan.**

"**I hate beaning in New York traffic," Logan murmured. We all snickered and paid the driver. Once we got out of the car and walked into the lobby I sensed something was wrong I looked at everyone else. They looked the same as me. **

**Then I saw her, leaning against the elevator playing with keys to get to the 600****th**** floor. "Oh! Kids I never thought I'd see you here!" Aphrodite said all glamorously.**

"**Hi mother," Alex said in a small voice.**

"**Ciao, son. So you need a plane ride? Because I can get you one if you do this small thing for me, Topaz." She smiled.**

**I snorted, "What do you want Aphrodite?"**

"**Oh, it's really just pay back for your life."**

**I was losing confidence now, "What do you want?" I asked again.**

"**Pick ether Logan or Alex," Aphrodite said.**

"**Alex," I said slowly.**

"**Oh yay! My son, now you have to make out!" She cooed.**

"**What?" Both I and Alex yelled.**

"**Payback time, dear. Oh and Logan and Percabeth go to Olympus there's a big party up there." Aphrodite said. "You two have an hour to do this small thing or no ride and no quest."**

**I looked at Alex, and he looked at me. "Let's get this over with," Alex said leading me to a closet with Aphrodite smiling beautifully at us.**

**I locked the door behind Alex and me with shaky hands. "So um, you want to lead?" I asked him.**

**Alex smirked and pulled me in tighter against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck with one of his hands on the small of my back and the other on my hip. Then my lips went to his.**

**I closed my eyes and felt something in my mouth; I soon realized it was Alex's tongue. So I put mine in his mouth.**

**Alex's hands went up my shirt and stayed flat on my stomach. I wish I could do this with him every night. **

**Then I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands snaked further up my top his fingertips just touching the bottom of my lavender bra.**

**Our lips broke away once and in that spit second I tugged off my shirt. **

**Then we kissed, and kissed, and kissed, and kissed, and kissed and kissed into the hour we had. **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe what I have done. I broke my law of being a maiden forever and Alex was the son of Aphrodite!<strong>

**It's like Aphrodite wants every hunter to break her oath to Artemis.**

**But, Aphrodite kept her word and gave us a flight a mile away from Mount Tam.**

**Everyone was silent on the way there. I sat next to Alex and we both kept giving each other nervous glances not because we did anything farther than striping my top, but because of what Artemis might do when she found out.**

**Believe me I didn't want to be a jackalope!**

**Finally Annabeth got the nerve to talk, "So, how was it?" she asked in small voice.**

"**How was what?" I asked.**

"**Oh Logan got an sandwich on Olympus when you guys had to do that little quest for Aphrodite." Percy said in a tad louder voice.**

"**It was really good, thanks for asking Annabeth. Topaz, look I'm not mad because you didn't pick me I kinda thought it might be awkward since our parents are twins." Logan said cheerfully.**

**I exhaled, "Yeah that's why I didn't pick you."**

**Alex still hasn't talked yet, "So Alex got anything to say?" I asked hopeful.**

"**Sure, um Topaz for a hunter you're an awesome kisser," He blushed so did I.**

"**Thanks you too," I murmured.**

**Then the plane landed and we scrambled out. "Okay, we have the night left and then tomorrow I say we sleep near Mount Tam and set up camp. Annabeth, Percy you guys can go find some food for all of us. **_**Starbucks **_**if you have to." I said.**

**We walked towards a mountain standing grimly in the clouds I was certain I saw Artemis up there with her hunters.**

**Twenty minutes later we found a great place to set up camp. Percy and Annabeth (Percabeth) headed off towards a burger joint down the block so me, Logan, and Alex started pitching tents one for each person. Mine of course was silk a cozy like your normal hunter.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy and Annabeth came back some time later with <strong>_**huge**_** burgers and soda's.**

"**Holy shit how are you supposed to even eat this thing?" I asked.**

**They all laughed nodding in agreement.**

**Logan sipped his coke before saying, "So what's our game plan?"**

"**Erg! Weren't you listening? I take the world from Artemis, I die. The hunters and Olympus go back to their own ways and Percy decides to have war again or not." I said.**

"**Topaz, you can't die. Let me." Logan said.**

"**No, it's the only way the prophecy will come true and the world won't end!" I said with tears in my eyes. "It's worth it,"**

**My friends were silent for a few minutes. "Maybe a hunter will die in great pain, and the hunters will be so sad they become for taken!" Alex said in a light tone.**

"**I don't know, let's all get some sleep."**

**It was around midnight when I crawled out of my tent and into Alex's, he was up waiting for me. "Hey," I whispered.**

"**Hey,"**

"**Ready? I mean are sure about this?" I asked.**

"**Yes, I mean it."**

"**Okay," I said and started taking off my shirt and pants. Alex only took off his shirt.**

**I climbed on to him and we began kissing. He rolled me over so he was lying on top of me. I wrapped my legs around him once more and Alex wrapped his arms around my back pulling my up so he was siting and I was on top holding on.**

**He started kissing my neck and one hand moved to my chest. **

**I was thinking of maybe just maybe going naked. Then I felt his hand on my chest start snaking downward and we laid back down again so both of his hand rested under my bra and I said, "If you're going through going through all this trouble just take it-" **

**He stopped me by already doing what I had in mind and his lips and tongue in my mouth again.**

**Hey I was going to die anyway. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the off. Then I stopped kissing him.**

"**Why did you stop?" Alex asked sitting up.**

"**Um, I think-" Alex kissed me "-I-" He kissed me again "-should be getting-" He pulled me closer and I never got to finish my sentence because he never let me go until the sun started to peak out.**

**I put on my clothes fast and tip toed back to my tent.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>No one ever found out about me and Alex last night. I was so glad.<strong>

"**How did you sleep, Topaz?" Annabeth asked me and handed me some hot cocoa.**

"**Good, you?" I asked her back.**

"**Fine too," she smiled.**

**That's when Alex walked out, he was handed some cocoa too. "Thanks Annabeth."**

"**You're welcome,"**

"**So what time are we heading out?" Percy asked.**

"**As soon as everyone's ready." I replied.**

**Logan still wasn't up yet. I was starting to worry he saw.**

**Just then he walked out of his tent with a smile on his face. "Mornin' everyone!" he said.**

"**Good morning!" we all yelled. Well it was for them. I had to die.**

**Hours later we were on the peak of Mount Tam fighting the hunters.**

**I was trying desperately to get to Artemis but girl kept getting in my way.**

**Finally, I got there. "Mother," I said.**

"**Topaz, I can't let you do this. This is not how it ends!" She cried.**

"**I must, help the others my lady. Give me the world." I cut her chains and she put the earth on my shoulders.**

**Then I heard Percy yell. "I choose not war among us!"**

**If I had the power to smile I would have. The Atlas came out of nowhere and took my burden.**

**I flew to the feet of a hunter, "Be with Thalia!" she stabbed down at me I had no time to do anything. I died.**

**The war cleared I saw my mother's beautiful face hover over me. "Topaz," she sobbed.**

"**Put me next to Zoe. Please." I choked.**

"**I will," Artemis said.**

"**Have I done well?" I asked I had to know.**

**Artemis laughed so did Annabeth and Percy. That was what Zoe had said right before she died. "Yes, you have done everything right. It was me who severed you wrong." Artemis swallowed hard.**

"**Percy, you are the greatest hero who ever lived." I croaked I was losing time.**

"**Thank you," He smiled.**

"**I'm so sorry Thalia, so sorry."**

_**-The End**_


End file.
